Akhir
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: "Grimmjow, apa kau tau... kalau seandainya kita mati, apakah kita bisa berainkarnasi?" tanya Ulquiorra pada pemilik bola mata blue shapire dengan wajah sendu."Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau". New fic, so RnR okey...


**Akhir By Call Me Shi Chan**

**Bleach By Tite Kubo**

**Warning:** Bingung kalo harus jelasin alur ceritanya. Yang jelas nih cerita Shi ambil setelah dan sebelum Ichigo melawan Ulquiorra. Ngarang banget gitu deh. Dan ini fanfic agak Yaoi... Enjoy deh...

**OoOoO OoOoO**

Las Noches hari ini terlihat begitu tenang, bahkan lebih tenang dari hari-hari biasa. Mungkin para penghuninya sedang menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut rombongan Ichigo yang akan datang untuk menghancurkan para Espada dan Arrancar pimpinan Aizen dan kawan-kawannya untuk menyelamatkan Inoue. Tapi, disalah satu lorong besar ditempat itu, nampak Ulquiorra, salah satu dari kesepuluh anggota Espada sedang berjalan sendirian. Langkah kakinya yang pelan itu mampu membuat suara derap langkah yang sedikit memecah keheningan. Namun, pria berkulit putih pasi itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti didepan pintu setinggi dua meter itu. Dan ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ckreek.  
Krieeet.

"Apa kau tidak punya sedikt saja sesuatu bernama tata krama?" sambut sesorang yang berada dalam kamar itu. Orang itu sedang memandangi hamparan luas pasir Hueco Mundo dari cendela.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak sopan," balas Ulquiorra.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Biasanya kau tidak akan repot-repot menemui Espada yang membeci Aizen ini kan?" tanya Grimmjow Jaegerjaques si pemilik kamar.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Ulquiorra balik bertanya.

"Haaaah," desah Grimmjow. "Cepat katakan apa maumu?".

"Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu," kata Ulquiorra agak ragu.

Mendengar jawaban orang itu, Grimmjow malah menertawakannya, "Hahaha... Dasar aneh".

"Apa kau membenciku Grimmjow?" tanya Ulquiorra tanpa menatap sedikitpun ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Gr9immjow berhenti tertawa, "Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. Tak sejangkah pun Ulquiorra mendekati si Psycho itu.

Ulquiorra menunduk, "Apa karena gadis itu? Atau karena pemuda bernama Ichigo itu?".

Grimmjow menaikkan alisnya, "Bukan! Aku hanya tidak suka pada sikapmu yang terlalu patuh pada Aizen," jawab Grimmjow sambil melihat ke arah Espada pemilik zanpakutou bernama Murcielago itu.

Ulquiorra menyunggingkan senyumannya yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan. "Grimmjow, besok bocah bernama Ichigo itu akan datang bersama-temannya-...".

Grimmjow menyela kata-kata Ulquiorra, "Lalu?".

"Apa kita akan menang?".

Grimmjow membelalakan matanya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak penting begitu? Seperti bukan kau saja? Lagipula, sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara begitu?" Grimmjow bejalan ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Karena mungkin, cuma hari ini saja aku bisa ngobrol banyak denganmu,".

Mendegar kata-kata orang itu, Grimmjow si Sexta Espada langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Grimmjow, apa kau tau... kalau seandainya kita mati, apakah kita bisa berainkarnasi?" tanya Ulquiorra pada pemilik bola mata blue shappire dengan wajah sendu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau" jawab orang itu seadanya. "Memangnya kenapa?".

"Kalau kita bisa reinkarnasi, aku ingin kita semua terlahir kembali sebagai manusia" ucap Ulquiorra yang kini menatap wajah Grimmjow yang terkesan cuek.

"Hn?" Grimmjow menautkan alis.

"Aku ingin lahir sebagai bayi yang mungil ditengah-tengah keluarga yang harmonis. Menjadi anak-anak yang lucu, melewati masa remaja yang menyenangkan, lalu menjadi orang dewasa yang keren! Pasti sangat menyenangkan" katanya sambil tersenyum riang kearah Grimmjow. Melihat senyuman itu, Grimmjow seperti merasakan ada getaran dalam dadanya saat ia mendengarkan kata-kata Ulquiorra.

"Dan aku juga ingin, Grimmjow juga lahir sebagai manusia yang tampan dan baik hati". "Dan yang paling penting, kita bisa terlahir dilingkungan yang sama. Agar kita bisa tetap bersama seperti saat kita menjadi Espada," lanjut Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bicaramu begitu, seperti orang mau mati saja?".

Ulquiorra menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan".

Hening beberapa saat.

**OoOoO OoOoO**

Tak lama kemudian, Ulquiorra berkata, "Aku pergi dulu Grimmjow, senang bisa ngobrol denganmu," ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melambaikkan tangan pada Grimmjow.

Tapi sesaat sebelum keluar, Ulquiorra berbalik menatap Grimmjow, "Jangan mati ya!" pesannya sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Sebagai Sexta Espada, aku tidak akan kalah dari bocah bernama Ichigo itu,". balasnya.

Ulquiorra kembali tersenyum.

"Kau juga, tetaplah hidup, Ulquiorra!" katanya sambil meringis senang.

"Sudah pasti karena aku Cuatro Espada yang dua tingkat lebih hebat darimu," balasnya.

Lalu Ulquiorra pun pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow yang kembali sendiri di kamarnya.

**OoOoO OoOoO**

Sehari kemudian... Tim Ichigo bersama beberapa Taichou dan Fukutaichou datang menyerang. Ichigo melawan Grimmjow dan akhirnya kalah. Dan karena serangan Nnoitra-lah yang mampu membuat orang itu menutup mata selamanya. Beberapa hari kemudian, giliran Ulquiorra menghadapi takdirnya untuk melawan Ichigo.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimiliki, ia berusaha mengalahkan Ichigo. Meski ia harus merelakan tangan dan kakinya putus karena tebasan Zanpakutou Ichigo, ia tetap berusaha. Ia akan tetap berjuang untuk membalas kematian Grimmjow, walaupun ia tau, jika ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan seorang Shinigami yang hebat seperti Ichigo. Tapi, ia akan tetap berusaha, selagi ia bisa. Semua untuknya, Aizen-sama dan Grimmjow orang yang berharga baginya.

Kini saat nafas terengah dan keadaannya yang makin sekarat, Ulquiorra menatap hamparan luas langit Hueco Mundo, "Akhirnya... a-ku akan...se-gera... menyusulmu Grimm-jow... Aku ti..dak yakin- kalau kita... dapat bertemu lagi-... atau tidak.. Tapi~, aku ha-rap kita akan ber-sa-ma lagi.. seperti- du..lu.. Sebagai-... se-orang- manu...sia," kata Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia jatuh tersungkur. Lalu Espada itu tak sadarkan diri. Sama seperti Grimmjow, kini ia menutup mata untuk selamanya. Melihat Musuhnya dapat ia kalahkan Ichigo tidak banyak mengatakan apa-apa. Ichigo yang juga sedang dalam keadaan sekarat itu tertegun menatap Ulquiorra.

"Dia... tersenyum?" gumam Ichigo saat melihat wajah damai Ulquiorra.

**oOoOo oOoOo**  
**FINISH**  
**oOoOo oOoOo**

Cerita ama judulnya nggak nyambung banget, ceritanya geje dan pendek banget, tapi Shi seneng bisa bikin fanfic dengan pair ini. Lebih seneng lagi kalo senpai review ini fanfic. Oh ya, jangan lupa baca fanfic 'Akatsuki dan Espada ya'...


End file.
